Slave for Love
by LilVirga
Summary: Au. Highschool Fic. Fanille. After Fang finds an embrassing love letter written by Vanille, she makes the poor girl wait on her command just to keep her secret safe. But little does the she know that the letter was meant for her.


**A Slave For Love**

**AN: *pouts* I promised myself I was not going to post a story until I am absolutely sure I was going to continue it. *Looks at fanfiction* But I absolutely love the way this one is going so I am taking a risk here.**

**And I know what you are all thinking. "Ugh, a highschool fanfic, really?" Yes really! But I'll be honest I'm not a fan of them eighter, ****but ****it was the only way to make this story work.**

Mr. Katzroy continued his history lesson on the small village of Oerba, from Gran Pulse. Of course the students were only halflistening. Some guys were throwing wadded paper back and forth to each other like they are ten years old again, some students had their cellphones out from under the desk (Not that Mr. Katzroy would say anything to them anyway), and only the overachievers paid close attention to the board.

Vanille Dia (Originally Oerba Dia Vanille) was one of those students who were half listening. She jotted down notes from time to time in her cute orange and white designed spiral, only what her ears picked up. But her attention was mostly focused on the exotic woman across the room sitting by the window.

Her head rested in the palm of her hand while her elbow was propped up on the window sill. Vanille couldn't see her face, but knew she was looking out the window again with that bored expression. The redhead even thought that she'd listen since he was talking about their origins.

_But I guess she is still pretty new to the school, so she knows all about Oerba._

Fang Yun was her name, Originally Oerba Yun Fang. Vanille prefered that name better. Made them sound like they had a connection.

But when Mr. Katzroy had introduced her to the class, all eyes fittered to Vanille. "Do you know her?" One student asked. What was her name, Lebreau?

"No." Vanille admitted, kicking herself at realizing how popular she might have been if she told them she did. Because after that first day, everyone knew the darkhaired Oerban's name.

Despite her social status, Fang always appeared to have hated school. She got nerds to do homework for her, and during class she would look out the window, tapping her pencil in a rythem only Vanille picked up.

_An old Oerban chant._

Despite being a senior, Fang had to be put in a sophmore history class as well as her regular ones to catch up. It was the only time Vanille sees her alone.

At lunch she is usually hanging out with that Lightning Farron girl, another senior with a cold demeanor. The two seniors were a mystery to the school. Some rumors even started that the two were together, some even started a fanclub called "Flight".

It made Vanille's blood boil. What does Lightning have that she doesn't?

_I don't know, an image? Coolness? Boobs! Always the boobs._

"Vanille!" Mr. Katzroy called out making the said redhead sit up straight at her desk.

"Y-yes, sir!" She almost saluted.

"I was just making sure you were listening, you seemed daze. But I guess cause your from there right."

"Uh, yes sir." Vanille stuttered, feeling everyone's eyes on her.

"Well, then there is something you and Miss Yun have in common." Mr. Katzroy winked before addressing the homework.

Vanille suddenly locked eyes with the exotic woman who slowly reverted her attention back to the window.

_She was looking at me! She was looking at me! Her beautiful brown eyes were on my face!_

Ding! Ding!

The bell rang and the students scrambled out of there seats rushing to the door. Fang as usual strayed behind to gather her things. And everytime Vanille would go to the front of the class to ask Mr. Katzroy about some homework.

"I really don't think you need help on this one, little red." Sazh (Which Vanille was allowed to call him after his class was over) joked, putting some papers into his briefcase. His gaze shifted over her shoulder as Fang swiftly and gracefully left the room. "Hm, it's been what three months and you still haven't talked to her.

"Wh-what. I don't know what your talking about." Vanille mumbled playing with a Cocoon globe.

"I may be old but I ain't blind yet." The dark skinned man laughed. "I see the way you be eyeing her during class. Didn't know you rolled that way but hey, to each her own."

The classroom door reopened revealing a silverhaired teen, clutching his school supplies to his chest. "Hey Vanille, are you ready to go?"

"Hey, kid." Sazh greeted, "didn't mean to keep your friend from you, you can take her."

Vanille grabbed her binder and spiral and followed Hope out of the room, heading to the cafeteria.

"She looked at me." Vanille whispered so only he can hear.

"Who, Fang?"

"SHHH!" Vanille hushed catching about three girls attention. "Not so loudly, she could be anywhere."

"Sorry." Hope apologized, "but, that's not bad of a step. Nobody ever gets her to look at them. What's your next move?"

"My next move?" Vanille asked tilting her head to the side.

"To win Fang's heart."

"Oh, no, I can't do that." Vanille told him, lowering her eyes to her shoes. She felt him stop walking beside her.

"Who are you and what have you done to Vanille!" Hope exclaimd in mock horror.

Vanille placed her hands on her hips trying to look bemused, but a smile curved on her lips anyway. "I am still the same cute and loveable Vanille. But that's not good enough for her."

"Not good enough. You just said yourself your cute and loveable."

"She probably doesn't like that. She probably likes...scary and unloveable people. Like that Lightning girl." She quickly grabbed Hope's shoulders and shook him violently. "I have to tell her how I feel or it will be too late. Even if she rejects me, I want her to know. I feel like I'm about to burst."

"Then tell her." Hope said, a bit dizzy from the shaking.

"I can't tell her!" Vanille cried almost knocking the silverhaired teen into a locker, "She'll laugh in my face."

"Then don't tell her."

"She has to know how I feel in some way."

"Write a note, I don't know Vanille your confusing me!"

The redhead gasped after he said that. "That's it! I'll write a letter! Thanks alot, I'm heading to the library!"

Then the redheaded pulsian scampered off to her destination to start phase 1 of her plan.

**I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible!**

**Review please!**


End file.
